Small engines, particularly small single cylinder air cooled spark ignited engines used in portable or operator carried power tools, are typically very compact and have the fuel metering device such as a carburetor or injector located in close proximity to the engine block. When these engines are shut down, the forced air cooling caused by the engine fan stops. As the engine cools in this post shut down soak period, the fuel metering device tends to initially rise in temperature before subsequently, gradually cooling off. This temperature rise particularly when fuel metering devices in close thermal proximity to the engine block can cause the fuel metering device such as a carburetor or the like, to become so hot that the residual fuel contained therein boils out. This fuel loss not only contributes to evaporative emissions, but can make the engine difficult to restart.